


Longing and the Sea

by NeonPinkKryptonite



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Loss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-06
Updated: 2016-04-06
Packaged: 2018-05-31 14:11:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 748
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6473281
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeonPinkKryptonite/pseuds/NeonPinkKryptonite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lapis and Pearl contemplate loss and find comfort in eachother.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Longing and the Sea

**Author's Note:**

> I had set out to write smut and somehow this happened. I don't know how. Maybe I'll get around to the smut next time.

A crack of thunder rang out, pulling Lapis out of her deep thought. She peered out at the roiling stormy sea before her as she sat on the beach. As she let a handful of sand slowly slip between her fingers she began to feel tiny droplets of rain speckle her face. Here she was, millions of light years from home, stuck on this meaningless little planet.

Her hand slowly curled into a fist as she felt a heat rise up in her chest. She slammed her fist into the sand in bitter acknowledgement of her futile rage. She longed for the home she had lost. But in her time imprisoned her home had changed. She felt a deep empty ache, and her powerlessness to stop it made it all the worse.

She stood and gave the sea one last longing look before beginning to make her way back to the temple. As she walked she focused on the feeling of sand under her bare feet. On the sound of raindrops starting to come down heavier around her. Before she was halfway back she noticed someone sitting beneath an outcropping of rock.

Moving closer she realized it was Pearl, her face pensive as she looked out at the stormy sea just as Lapis had been. She's lost in contemplation, Lapis thought, otherwise she would have heard her approach. Lapis wondered what Pearl was reflecting on, she recognized the quiet desperation on her face. For a moment a faint smile spread across Lapis's lips. Pearl always seemed so high strung, maybe a bit of spontaneity would lighten both their moods.

She crouched down and started moving towards pearl as quietly as possible. Her smile turned into a mischievous grin as she prepared to wrap up Pearl in a tight hug from behind. But just as she was getting into prime hugging range Pearl suddenly turned and saw her. "Guaaah!" Pearl let out a sound somewhere between a scream and a yelp, as she scrambled to her feet.

But all Lapis could focus on was Pearl's eyes, moist with tears, slow drops streaming down her face. Her heart sank.

"Lapis! What is the meaning of this. Sneaking up on me like that, don't you know its rude to-" Pearl's voice trailed off as she saw Lapis's expression. She turned away covering her face and wiping away her tears. "I'm sorry, I um, I-I" Pearl stuttered as her pale creamy cheeks began to blush pinkish. 

Lapis had never seen Pearl cry. She had seen her upset of course, sad, angry, annoyed. But she had never seen her cry. Pearl had always seemed so composed, it was something Lapis admired about her. Something she felt she lacked herself. Lapis stepped forward slowly, placing a hand gently on Pearl's arm.

"I'm sorry," Lapis said "I didn't mean to intrude, I had only...I don't know. I wanted to cheer you up."

"It-it's okay." Pearl responded, her face still buried in her hands. Her voice wavered, Lapis knew she was on the verge of weeping. "Its only...we used to. She loved the rain, we used to dance.." Pearl looked up and stared out at the ocean.

Lapis moved in closer and placed her other hand on Pearl's waist. "I understand what it's like. The feeling of loss, a missing piece inside you. And the worst part, knowing no matter how hard you try, there's nothing you can do to fix it." Pearl turned and stared down into the gem's deep blue eyes. She had noticed those eyes staring at her before, she had never said anything about it, but sometimes she wished she had. 

Pearl placed one hand on Lapis's shoulder, her light blue skin was warmer than expected. Lapis suddenly seemed nervous. "I mean, well, just because we can't replace what we've lost, um, it doesn't mean we can't still-" Lapis was cut off as Pearl pressed her lips against hers.

Lapis slowly closed her eyes and let out a shudder half of surprise and half pleasure. And to tell the truth Pearl was almost as surprised by her own actions. "Just because we cant replace what we've lost, we can still love." Pearl thought, but the thought of loving again meant her heart might shatter once more, and that frightened Pearl to her core.

But right now the feeling of Lapis's soft, warm lips pressed against hers mattered more to Pearl than fear. Mattered more than anything else in the world.


End file.
